Katy Perry
thumb|284px Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson1, znana pod pseudonimem Katy Perry (ur. 25 października 1984 w Santa Barbara w stanie Kalifornia) – amerykańska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, aktorka2 oraz ambasadorka dobrej woli UNICEF. Ojciec Perry jest pastorem, dlatego dorastała słuchając gospel i śpiewając w kościelnym chórze. Po zdobyciu GED w wieku piętnastu lat rozpoczęła karierę muzyczną jako Katy Hudson. Pod koniec 2001 roku wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny - Katy Hudson, jednak nie osiągnął on komercyjnego sukcesu. Następnie nagrała dwie kolejne płyty: z producenckim zespołem Matrix oraz solową, która nie została opublikowana. W 2007 roku podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Capitol Records. Wówczas przyjęła pseudonim Katy Perry. Popularność zdobyła wraz z wydaniem w 2008 roku albumu One of the Boys, wypromowanego przez dwa ogólnoświatowe przeboje: „I Kissed a Girl” i „Hot n Cold”. Płyta ta zajęła trzydzieste trzecie miejsce wśród najlepiej sprzedających się albumów muzycznych w 2008 roku3. W 2009 roku amerykański magazyn Billboard umieścił Perry na pięćdziesiątej pierwszej pozycji wśród najpopularniejszych muzyków dekady 2000-20094. Teenage Dream, jej trzeci studyjny album, to jedenasty bestseller roku 20105 oraz dziewiąty roku 20116. Z płyty oraz jej reedycji pochodzi osiem singli, z których sześć zajęło pierwszą pozycję na Billboard Hot 100. Tym samym Katy Perry jako pierwsza kobieta, a drugi artysta w historii (po Michaelu Jacksonie z Bad), wypromowała pięć utworów z jednego albumu na szczyt oficjalnej listy przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych: „California Gurls”, „Teenage Dream”, „Firework”, „E.T.” i „Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)”7. Światowa premiera czwartego studyjnego albumu piosenkarki, zatytułowanego Prism, miała miejsce 22 października 2013 roku8, a single promujące wydawnictwo: „Roar” oraz „Dark Horse”, stały się kolejnymi międzynarodowymi przebojami Perry. Katy Perry sprzedała jedenaście milionów albumów studyjnych na całym świecie, a także ponad osiemdziesiąt milionów singli w formacie digital download9. W latach 2009-2014 była jedenastokrotnie nominowana do nagrody Grammy10, przez muzyczną stację MTV ogłoszona artystką roku 201111, a przez magazyn Billboard uznana za kobietę roku 201212. Wydała trzy perfumy sygnowane własnym nazwiskiem: Purr, Meow oraz Killer Queen. Użyczyła głosu Smerfetce w filmie Smerfy (2011) i jego kontynuacji (2013). W lipcu 2012 roku ukazał się film dokumentalny o piosenkarce, zatytułowany Katy Perry: Part of Me13. Przez długi czas związana z Travisem McCoy'em i Johnem Mayerem. W latach 2010-2012 żona brytyjskiego komika Russella Branda. Spis treści ukryj 1 Biografia 2 Kariera 2.1 2008–2009: One of the Boys 2.2 2010–2012: Teenage Dream 2.3 Od 2013: Prism 3 Życie prywatne 4 Styl muzyczny oraz wizerunek 5 Dyskografia 6 Trasy koncertowe Biografia Perry podczas premiery filmu "Part of Me" w Australii w 2012 roku Urodziła się w Santa Barbara w stanie Kalifornia, USA. Jest dzieckiem pastorostwa, dlatego dorastała słuchając muzyki gospel i śpiewając w kościele. Jako nastolatka zainteresowała się muzyką zespołu Queen. Zespół ten miał też największy wpływ na jej twórczość, podobnie jak Alanis Morissette i Joni Mitchell. Swój pierwszy album, zatytułowany Katy Hudson, wydała w wytwórni Red Hill Records i zawarła na nim piosenki utrzymane w stylu gospel. Piosenkarka postanowiła zmienić później swoje nazwisko, ponieważ "Katy Hudson" nadto wiązało się z nazwiskiem amerykańskiej aktorki Kate Hudson. "Perry" natomiast było panieńskim nazwiskiem jej matki. W roku 2004 Perry została wyłączną wokalistką zespołu producenckiego The Matrix, który pracował wcześniej m.in. z Avril Lavigne i Britney Spears. Zaczęła równocześnie pracę nad własnym albumem, współpracując z Glenem Ballardem, producentem sławnego debiutu Alanis Morissette pt. Jagged Little Pill. Jeden z jej utworów, "Simple", został nagrany jako część ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Stowarzyszenie wędrujących dżinsów z 2005 roku. 5 lipca 2012 roku miała miejsce oficjalna premiera biograficznego filmu piosenkarki: "Katy Perry: Part of Me". Film kończył pewny etap w twórczości Katy Perry, która zapowiedziała tymczasowe odejście ze sceny i zrobienie sobie przerwy. Poinformowała również, że jej kolejny album będzie utrzymany w innym klimacie, niż jej poprzednie wydawnictwa. Początkowo krążek "Prism" miał ukazać cięższe chwile, przez które piosenkarka przechodziła po rozwodzie z Russellem Brandem, jednak ostatecznie artystka zdecydowała się zmienić ideę albumu. Przygodę z tą płytą opisuje następująco: "Chciałam nagrać pozytywną płytę, pełną życia, dlatego nazwałam ją “PRISM” (pl. – pryzmat). Może i the Grace of God" jest to najsmutniejszy utwór z albumu, ale jeśli wsłuchasz się w jego tekst, usłyszysz powstającą siłę. Jest bardzo autobiograficzny i ma wartościowe przesłanie. Mam nadzieję, że ludzie będą mogli odnieść go do swojego życia i zobaczą, że przechodziłam przez ciężkie czasy, ale powróciłam do życia."14 Kariera 2008–2009: One of the Boys Katy na koncercie w Michigan Twórczość Perry została zauważona przez Jasona Floma z wytwórni Virgin Records, zarządcę kompanii Capitol Records, dlatego to z tą wytwórnią piosenkarka podpisała kontrakt. Pod koniec roku 2007 na rynek muzyczny trafił singel "Ur So Gay", jednak nie podbił list przebojów. W maju 2008 wydano singel "I Kissed a Girl", który stał się numerem 1 w 30 krajach na całym świecie i jednym z największych przebojów 2008 roku. Latem ukazał się album One of the Boys. Cieszył się ogromnym powodzeniem i zajął wysokie pozycje na listach sprzedaży albumów, choć zdobył dość negatywne oceny krytyków. W sumie sprzedano ponad 5 milionów kopii albumu, a w USA, Wielkiej Brytanii, Australii i Kanadzie otrzymał on status platynowej płyty. Kolejnym singlem promującym została piosenka "Hot n Cold" – kolejny duży przebój, a jeszcze w grudniu ukazał się teledysk do następnego singla, "Thinking of You". W 2009 wokalistka była nominowana do Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Female Pop Vocal Performance za singel "I Kissed a Girl". Od stycznia do listopada 2009 Perry promowała album trasą koncertową Hello Katy Tour, swoim pierwszym solowym tournée. W tym samym roku udzieliła się wokalnie w piosenkach innych wokalistów. Nagrała duet z amerykańskim zespołem 3OH!3, a także przebój "If We Ever Meet Again" z Timbalandem. 2010–2012: Teenage Dream| edytuj kod Perry podczas trasy California Dreams W 2010 roku Katy Perry ukończyła pracę nad kolejnym albumem, Teenage Dream. Miał on swoją premierę w sierpniu, a jego wydanie poprzedzono singlem "California Gurls", który stał się wielkim przebojem na światowych listach przebojów i najlepiej sprzedającym się utworem roku 2010. W piosence gościnnie pojawił się Snoop Dogg. Płyta Teenage Dream dotarła do pierwszej dziesiątki bestsellerów muzycznych w kilkunastu krajach i pokryła się platyną m.in. w USA, Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii i Australii. Drugim singlem została piosenka tytułowa, która również okazała się sukcesem. Wideoklip do trzeciego singla, "Firework", został nakręcony w Budapeszcie, a do jego udziału zostali zaproszeni europejscy fani Katy Perry (w tym 40 Polaków). Było to skutkiem kampanii reklamowej Deutsche Telekom (właściciela sieci "Era" – obecnie: "T-Mobile"), w której Katy Perry wzięła udział. Przez co jednocześnie piosenkarka została zobowiązana do dania koncertów we wszystkich 5 państwach (Polska, Austria, Węgry, Słowacja, Macedonia) objętych tym projektem. W Polsce mogliśmy ją zobaczyć 5 października 2010 roku w klubie "Stodoła" w Warszawie. Artystka na gali UNICEF w 2012 roku W lutym 2011 roku piosenkarka rozpoczęła swoją drugą trasę koncertową California Dreams Tour. 31 marca odbyła się premiera teledysku do "E.T.". Jest to czwarty singiel z albumu Teenage Dream, w którym gościnnie wystąpił Kanye West. Utwór dotarł do szczytu listy Mediatraffic, stając się trzecim przebojem z krążka na miejscu pierwszym. Wideoklip został nagrodzony na gali MTV Video Music Awards statuetkami za najlepszą kolaborację oraz efekty specjalne. W maju Katy Perry rozpoczęła pracę nad promocją singla – "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)". Teledysk został nakręcony podczas pobytu wokalistki w Australii. Swoją premierę miał on 14 czerwca 2011 r. Perry wyrównała rekord Michaela Jacksona, umieszczając 5 piosenek z jednej płyty na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100. Ostatnim utworem promującym zostało The One That Got Away, do którego teledysk opublikowano 11 listopada 2011 roku. Była to szósta piosenka, która została singlem z albumu. Utwór dotarł na 3 miejsce listy Billboard Hot 100 i na pierwsze miejsce listy Billboard Pop Songs. Piosenkarka zapowiedziała wtedy rozpoczęcie prac do następnego albumu. Katy Perry dzięki piosence "Firework" została nominowana w dwóch kategoriach do nagrody Grammy. Gala odbyła się 12 lutego 2012 roku. 27 marca 2012 r. Katy Perry wydała reedycję drugiego albumu pt. Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection. Wydawnictwo promował singel "Part of Me", który zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Teledysk zaś miał swoją premierę 21 marca tego samego roku. Drugim singlem z reedycji została piosenka "Wide Awake". Klip na YouTube został opublikowany 18 czerwca. Utwór dotarł na pozycję 2 najbardziej prestiżowej listy przebojów w USA. 3 sierpnia 2012 r. miała miejsce polska premiera filmu "Madagaskar 3", w którym została zamieszczona jej piosenka pt."Firework". Perry została po raz kolejny nominowana do nagrody Grammy 2013 w kategorii Best Pop Solo Performance za piosenkę: "Wide Awake". Po raz pierwszy w karierze została również pre-nominowana do Oscara, za tę samą piosenkę (w kategorii Oscar za najlepszą oryginalną piosenkę filmową) w filmie dokumentalnym Katy Perry: Part of Me. Artystka została nazwana kobietą roku 2012 według magazynu Billboard.Katy Perry w ramach wspłópracy z Electronic Arts pomagała przy wydaniu dodatku do The Sims 3 Zostań Gwiazdą (tylko edycja kolekcjonerska) i The Sims 3 Słodkie niespodzianki Katy Perry o tematyce jej cukierkowego stylu. Od 2013: Prism Perry podczas gali NRJ w 2013 roku Perry potwierdziła, że pracuje nad swoim czwartym albumem studyjnym, którego premiera prawdopodobnie nastąpi już w 2013 roku. W pracy nad krążkiem pomaga jej Sia Furler i duet Icona Pop oraz znani ze wcześniejszej współpracy z Perry – Max Martin, Dr. Luke i Bonnie McKee. 2 maja 2013 roku odbyła się premiera trzeciego zapachu Perry, Killer Queen. Perfumy te powstawały w Nowym Jorku i w przeciwieństwie do swoich dwóch poprzedników, nie są one w kształcie kota. 12 czerwca artystka wystąpiła w projekcie "Katy and the Popcats". Dokładnie taki tytuł nosi nowy spot zrealizowany w ramach kampanii PopChips. Część dochodu ze sprzedaży popchips przekazana zostanie na konto organizacji ASPCA (Amerykańskie Towarzystwo Zapobiegania Okrucieństwu wobec Zwierząt). Firma zdeklarowała się do przekazania na jej rzecz minimum 15 tysięcy dolarów. Również w czerwcu została opublikowana okładka lipcowego Vogue'a. Katy Perry oraz Bonnie McKee współpracowały z Britney Spears przy jej singlu "Oh La La", który pochodzi z filmu Smerfy 2. 29 lipca ogłoszono, że album nazywać się będzie "Prism" i jego premiera nastąpi 22 października 2013 roku. 12 sierpnia swoją oficjalną premierę miał pierwszy singel z wydawnictwa, "Roar", który w ciągu niespełna doby dostał się na szczyty iTunes w prawie 50 krajach. Dnia następnego ogłoszono, że wokalistka wystąpi na Video Music Awards 2013 i zaprezentowano spot reklamowy z artystką. Katy Perry pojawia się także gościnnie w utworze Johna Mayera, "Who You Love". Katy Perry i John Mayer podczas wspólnego występu na żywo Teledysk do singla "Roar" zadebiutował na serwisie Youtube 5 września. Dnia poprzedniego ogłoszono, że piosenka zdobyła kolejny numer 1 w karierze Katy Perry w Stanach Zjednoczonych. 17 września swoją premierę miał pierwszy singiel promocyjny z albumu "Prism", czyli "Dark Horse". Utwór zdobył szczyty iTunes w wielu krajach. Zapowiedziano wtedy, że "Walking on Air" zostanie wydane 30 września jako drugi singiel promocyjny. 12 października Perry w amerykańskim programie "Saturday Night Live" wykonała "Roar" i "Walking On Air". 16 października jako drugi singiel "Prism" wydano "Unconditionally". Katy Perry podczas "The One That Got Away" na Prismatic World Tour w 2014 roku 22 października 2013 roku swoją premierę miała płyta "Prism". Tego samego dnia Katy Perry zaprezentowała na żywo utwory z najnowszej płyty w iHeartRadio Theatre w Los Angeles. Album w pierwszym tygodniu sprzedał się w nakładzie 286 tysięcy kopii i został najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w USA i Wielkiej Brytanii. Po premierze albumy Perry wybrała się w trasę promującą jej dzieło. Odwiedziła m.in. Wielką Brytanię, Francję, Niemcy, Australię, Japonię. Wystąpiła m.in. w brytyjskiej i australijskiej wersji "X Factor", we francuskim programie "Le Grand Journal" oraz dała koncert przed Sydney Opera House w Sydney na prośbę programu śniadaniowego "Sunrise". 23 października 2013 Katy Perry uczestniczyła w koncercie "We Can Survive" organizowanym przez CitiBank. Na jej zaproszenie wystąpiły również: Ellie Goulding, Sara Bareilles, Tegan & Sara, Kacey Musgraves oraz Bonnie McKee. 10 listopada 2013 Perry wystąpiła na gali rozdania nagród MTV Europe Music Awards w Amsterdamie. Wykonała premierowo w telewizji swój nowy singiel "Unconditionally". Ponadto została wyróżniona nagrodą dla Artystki Roku. Podczas wywiadu zdradziła, że w listopadzie ukaże się teledysk do piosenki "Unconditionally". 24 listopada 2013 Perry otworzyła swoim występem z singlem "Unconditionally" galę "American Music Awards". Piosenka zanotowała umiarkowany sukces, docierając do 14 miejsca na liście Billboard Hot 100. Znalazła się w czołówkach takich krajów, jak Bułgaria, Włochy, Polska, Australia, na listach Billboardu (Hot Dance Club Songs, Mainstream Top 40, Adult Top 40) oraz na Euro Digital Songs. 17 grudnia 2013 roku do rozgłośni radiowych trafiła piosenka "Dark Horse", która pierwotnie była jedynie singlem promocyjnym. Zważywszy na wielki sukces na liście iTunes i przebywanie w pierwszej 40 ów zestawienia, zdecydowano się wybrać utwór na oficjalnego trzeciego singla. Bez żadnej promocji w Stanach Zjednoczonych "Dark Horse" dotarło do 6 miejsca na Billboard Hot 100 i osiągnęło pozycję numer 1 na amerykańskim iTunes 9 stycznia 2014 roku. Na liście serwisu Spotify singiel dotarł do pozycji 1 najczęściej odtwarzanych piosenek. Ostatecznie utwór został kolejnym numerem #1 na amerykańskiej liście przebojów Billboard Hot 100, gdzie spędził 4 tygodnie. Od 7 maja 2014 roku trwa trzecia trasa koncertowa piosenkarki, zatytułowana The Prismatic World Tour. Katy odwiedzi Oceanie, Europe i Amerykę Północną. Ostatni koncert ma odbyć się 22 marca 2015 roku w Sztokholmie. 2 czerwca 2014 roku zostało ogłoszone, iż 24 lutego 2015 roku Katy Perry wystąpi w Kraków Arenie15. Będzie to jej drugi koncert w Polsce. W czerwcu 2014 roku ogłoszono, że piątym singlem będzie "This Is How We Do". Pod koniec tego samego miesiąca Katy otrzymała nagrodę RIAA dla "Najlepiej sprzedającego się cyfrowo artysty w historii". W następnym miesiącu została trzecią najpotężniejszą wokalistką minionego roku według magazynu Forbes. Życie prywatneNa początku swojej kariery, gdy wykonywała jeszcze muzykę chrześcijańską spotykała się z liderem grupy Relient K – Matthew Thiessenem, później z amerykańskim muzykiem Travisem McCoyem. W październiku 2010 roku poślubiła brytyjskiego aktora, Russella Branda[16. Po niespełna półtora roku małżeństwa para się rozwiodła17. Styl muzyczny oraz wizerunek Katy Perry jest najpopularniejszą osobą na portalu Twitter, posiadając ponad 60 milionów fanów. Jest uznawana przez takie magazyny jak Rolling Stone za jedną z wschodzących ikon muzyki pop. Wokalistka wspiera prawa homoseksualistów1819. Perry na żywo w 2011 Bardzo często angażuje się w akcje charytatywne. Przed wydaniem swojego czwartego albumu, 7 kwietnia 2013 roku wokalistka wzięła udział w akcji UNICEF'u (gwiazda jest oddaną współpracowniczką organizacji), kiedy to odwiedziła Madagaskar, by zwrócić uwagę na sytuację dzieci, żyjących w jednym z najbiedniejszych miejsc na świecie. Podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty Perry zobaczyła pełną gamę programów organizacji, od tych dotyczących edukacji, żywienia, zdrowia i dostępu do wody dla dzieci do urządzeń sanitarnych i higieny. Rozpoczynając swoją podróż w dzielnicy slumsów w Antananarivo, odwiedziła centrum ochrony dzieci i spotkała wykorzystywane i opuszczone dzieci oraz młode matki przyjmujące pomoc terapeuty20. Angażuje się także w akcje polityczne, wspiera Baracka Obamę. Największymi inspiracjami dla Perry podczas nagrywania swojego pierwszego, gospelowego albumu byli Queen i Alanis Morissette, których to słuchała podczas dzieciństwa. Styl wokalistki zmienił się gdy zaczęła interesować się Cyndi Lauper, Shirley Manson, Pat Benatar, Joan Jett oraz Madonną. To wtedy osiągnęła sukces komercyjny. Dyskografia[edytuj Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Katy Perry. 2001 Katy Hudson 2008 One of the Boys 2010 Teenage Dream 2013 Prism Trasy koncertowe 2009: Hello Katy Tour 2011–2012: California Dreams Tour 2014–2015: The Prismatic World Tour